Sonic Wiki:Curiosidades
Puedes ayudar al wiki; editando este articulo y agregando curiosidades: • El primer juego donde Sonic apareció fue Rad Mobile donde aparece como un adorno para el auto. • Super Sonic es ampliamente visto como un homenaje a Dragon Ball Z y las transformaciones Super Saiyan. • La serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog estuvo en el libro Guinness World Records por ser el "Cómic De Más Larga Duración Basado en un Videojuego". • En Sonic Battle, la velocidad de los personajes varía, cuando en el resto de los juegos (excepto en Sonic Heroes) su velocidad es igual. • En Sonic Adventure DX para hacer un Hero Chao o un Dark Chao necesitas darle la fruta adecuada mientras que en Sonic Adventure 2 solo necesitas cuidarlo con el personaje adecuado. • En la versión de Xbox 360 y PS3 de Sonic Unleashed, el Acto de Eggmanland es muy largo. Pero es posible terminar el Acto en veinte minutos teniendo todas las estadísticas de Sonic y el Werehog en sus niveles máximos, tomando los caminos más cortos en las secciones de Día e ignorando batallas en las secciones de Noche. • En Sonic Unleashed, en la cinemática introductoria una Sega Dreamcast puede ser vista cuando Eggman presiona el botón para disparar el láser. Se ve de nuevo más tarde cuando el Egg Dragoon es derrotado. En la escena donde Sonic pierde su transformación Werehog, una Sega Dreamcast se puede ver a la izquierda de Eggman La Sega Dreamcast también hace una aparición después de la escena cuando el Egg Dragoon es derrotado, la Dreamcast junto con un control y una caja de juego (Con el arte 2D del Dr. Eggman para Sonic Rush como portada) se pueden ver a la derecha de Eggman. • En Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) sólo habían seis Chaos Emeralds. Una séptima esmeralda se introdujo en Sonic the Hedgehog 2. • Sonic Adventure 2 salió demasiado tarde para Dreamcast vendiendo poco más de 100.000 unidades. La versión de GameCube, en cambio, sobrepasó los 2 millones de unidades vendidas. • En Sonic CD si te quedas quieto por 3 minutos en cualquier fase, Sonic dirá "I'm outta here" (que en español significa "Me largo de aquí") provocando un GAME OVER. • En Sonic CD al introducir un código en el Sound Test se vera un mensaje en Japonés que traducido dice "La diversión es infinita con Sega Enterprises", con varios Sonic de rostro similar a un humano en mosaico, con la música del jefe versión americana, y firmada por Majin. • En el videojuego de Donkey Kong Country 2 se hace una referencia a Sonic al final del juego donde salen sus zapatillas al lado de un basurero y al lado de un cartel que dice "Sin Esperanzas" debido a la rivalidad de Sega con Nintendo en ese tiempo. • Sonic 3 & Knuckles es el juego en el que es mas fácil conseguir las Chaos Emeralds y Super Emeralds. • En Sonic the Hedgehog 1 y 2 para tabletas y smartphones tienen aún el "Select Stage" y el "Debug Mode" pero con un código distinto, que es tocar ordenadamente S, E, G, A, si salió bien se oirá un Ring, en la pantalla principal mover los 2 dedos desde desde abajo en el extremo hacía arriba, aparecerá el Level Select si salió bien, el Debug mode es aún por conjunto de números del Sound Test. • En la Beta de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 la introducción iba a ser Sonic surfeando en su tabla, esta idea fue descartada pero la tabla fue utilizada en el nivel Ice Cap Zone. • En Sonic 3 & Knuckles se aprecia en un panel/mural (en la batalla contra Knuckles) una profecía del futuro enfrentamiento contra Eggman en el mismo juego puede apreciarse. Lo curioso, además del dibujo en sí, es que Sonic es dibujado como un ángel, describiendo la naturaleza divina de sus entonces dos transformaciones (Super Sonic e Hyper Sonic). •.En Sonic Adventure, hay un bug que permite jugar Emerald Coast con Tails, Knuckles y Amy, pero solo el primer acto ya que al segundo acto no habrá superficie y caerá al vacío. • En Sonic Adventure 2, la historia Dark empieza con la curiosidad de Eggman acerca del rumor sobre un proyecto secreto de G.U.N. Esto podría estar basado en la leyenda urbana del Área 51: cerca de una base militar ocurrió el incidente Roswell, del que la población especula que fue la caída de un OVNI. Más tarde, el "alienígena" que ocupaba el platillo fue llevado a la base militar por motivos científicos (todo esto sin pruebas verdaderamente concluyentes y/o fiables), manteniendo la investigación como "Alto Secreto", al igual que el resto de proyectos de dicha base. En el caso de Sonic Adventure 2, se trataba del rumor de un arma altamente potente y letal que se encontraba en lo más profundo de una base militar (quien resultó ser Shadow the Hedgehog). Sabiendo que el Área 51 se dedica y posee fuerte armamento militar, y que parte del código genético de Shadow es extraterrestre (pues para completarlo se necesitó la sangre de Black Doom), todo se asemeja al mito. Además, desde la cryogenización de Shadow hasta su liberación se sabe que pasaron 50 años, y, casualmente, desde el accidente Roswell hasta la salida de Sonic Adventure 2, también transcurrió aproximadamente esta cifra. • En Sonic X, a Sonic se le ve en repetidas ocasiones durmiendo en el tejado, balcón o azotea. Esto puede ser porque los erizos no se adaptan bien a los espacios cerrados. También en la misma serie se extrañan al ver a Sonic pasando la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Esto también se desmiente con el hecho de que la mayoría de erizos sean nocturnos. • En Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 y Sonic X, Sonic demostró tener afecto por lugares floridos o con plantas. Esto es otra característica de los erizos, debido al hábitat en que viven la mayoría de especies. • En Sonic and the Secret Rings, después de la manipulación de Erazor para convencer a Shahra de que le entregue los anillos, no se vuelve a mencionar ni mostrar la maldición de Sonic, quien ya había previsto que estaba a punto de morir. Debido a que en la escena final ya no posee la llama en su pecho, se puede deducir que bastó con derrotar al mejorado Erazor Djinn (bajo el nombre de Alf-Layla-Wa-Layla). • En Monster Hunter 4: Ultimate existe una armadura DLC de camarada basada en Sonic, haciendo los mismos sonidos que este cuando se mueve. El arma se trata de Caliburn, y la principal debilidad de la armadura es el elemento agua (al igual que Sonic). Para obtener a ambos se debe entregar dos anillos de oro por pieza (obviamente basados en los de la saga de Sonic), solo obtenibles en la misión "El Seregios Supersónico", donde el cliente es ni más ni menos que Tails. Probablemente se escogió a este monstruo por ser también un ser rápido y de púas (escamas muy afiladas), y en la misma saga existe otro dragón llamado Miralis Funesto. Curiosamente, además de ser físicamente y en lo referente a poderes muy similar a Iblís, también es llamado "Llamas del Desastre". Por si fuera poco, en los cómics de Worlds Unite, aparecen la armadura antes mencionada (además de la de Mega Man, debido al contrato de SEGA y Capcom). Los dos personajes (Felyne y Palico) van acompañados del Gore Magala (un dragón de Monster Hunter, además del "antagonista" de Monster Hunter 4: Ultimate, el mismo juego donde debutaron estas dos armaduras) para combatir la amenaza universal de Sigma. • Michael Jackson trabajó en algunos temas de Sonic the Hedgehog 3, pero debido a las limitaciones de hardware de la Sega Genesis, él no quería ser acreditado. • La razón por la que Sonic muere cuando cae al agua es que uno de sus programadores, Yuji Naka, creía que los erizos no sabían nadar. Descubrió su error meses después, en un viaje a Estados Unidos en el que vio a un erizo en el agua vivo y nadando. • Yuji Naka también ha declarado que si Sonic no duerme durante ocho horas durante la noche, echaría a perder su correr. • Todos los videojuegos de Sonic han tenido siempre muy malas ventas en Japón desde sus inicios, convirtiéndose el occidente en su mercado principal. • Cream the Rabbit tiene cameos en Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, ella vuela después de que Sonic y Tails completan Casinopolis, ella puede verse por Big en la misma zona y Amy la descubre volando por la estación de tren en Station Square. • Cream, Vanilla y Cheese son los primeros personajes en hacer su debut en una consola exclusiva de Nintendo. • Jet y Sonic parecen tener sus colores invertidos, en términos de color de ojos y de piel/plumas. la apariencia de Jet es sobre todo verde, pero tiene los ojos azules, el color de la apariencia de Sonic es sobre todo azul, pero él tiene los ojos verdes, el color de Jet. • Durante las cinemáticas de Sonic Adventure 2 y Battle saldrá Big the Cat al presionar A. • Los nombres de todos los personajes en Sonic X fueron adaptados al latino excepto Rouge y Amy. • Al doblar la serie de "Las aventuras de Sonic el Erizo" al español, a Tails le cambiaron el nombre (a Colas) y el sexo (a mujer). Un error parecido ocurrió en el juego Sonic Battle cuando Tails le dice a Sonic que le preste la Esmeralda para analizarla, Sonic le pregunta si quería que lo acompañe, y éste contesta. "No, gracias, puedo arreglármelas yo sola". • El poder de las Chaos Emeralds se puede compartir y no disminuye la energía que los personajes reciben. • En la mayoría de los juegos de Sonic el primer nivel tiene como ambiente una zona verde. • Amy y Eggman son los únicos que usan vehículos en Sonic R. • En Sonic CD, Sonic al tomar una vida dice "Yeah!". • Aparentemente, los personajes pueden respirar en el espacio. Irónicamente, tienen un límite de respiración bajo el agua. • El nombre de Chaos, podría estar basado en la primera deidad griega con el mismo nombre. Éste es descrito como un ser vivo con una forma indefinida o ilimitada, que coincide con Perfect Chaos, pues éste se puede extender todo lo que desee mientras haya agua cerca. Sin embargo,su apariencia como Perfect Chaos coincide más con el Leviatán, ya que este también se representa como una serpiente monstruosa, además de estar asociado con el fin del mundo al igual que Chaos con la destrucción. • Es posible que Solaris esté basado en el Dios egipcio Ra. Debido a que es el Dios del Sol y que en su primera forma su cabeza se asemeja a la de un halcón/águila , que coincide con la representación habitual del Dios. Además, a Ra también se le describe peligroso cuando se enfurece (en las ilustraciones y grabados de Soleanna, se aprecia mejor el parecido con esta rapaz). • Dark Gaia Phoenix podría estar basado en la Fenghuang, debido a encontrarse en una zona ambientada en China y que esta ave sea físicamente muy similar. Pero es parcialmente erróneo, porque a pesar de ser el equivalente chino del Fénix, no es un ave ígnea. Técnicamente, no tendría que haber aparecido siquiera, porque este ser mitológico sólo aparece en tiempos de paz, y en ese momento (eventos de Sonic Unleashed) el mundo estaba en serio peligro. • La posesión de dos colas de Tails se deriva de la mitología kitsune ("Zorro" en Japonés) del folclore japonés común. El kitsune se dice que es capaz de crecer múltiples colas, nueve colas como máximo, con ello se dice que entre más colas tenga, más viejo, sabio y poderoso es. • Tails ha demostrado que sus colas son prensiles, ya que en Sonic Lost World utilizó el palillo del sandwich de Zomom para re-programar la máquina con la que más tarde lo convertirían en robot. • La afición de Rouge por las joyas o tesoros podría hacer referencia a algunos animales que se sienten atraídos o les gustan los objetos brillantes (de hecho, en Sonic X, para atrapar a Sonic intentaron atraerlo con un cebo brillante, pero acabaron encontrando a Rouge por lo mencionado anteriormente). Sin embargo, los murciélagos no soportan los brillos ni las luces, pudiendo considerarse esto como una ironía. • Charmy es capaz de usar su aguijón en más de una ocasión, siendo imposible tratándose de una abeja. • Darkspine Sonic no posee ni guantes ni zapatos, que son la única vestimenta que usa dicho personaje. Esto lo convierte en la única forma de Sonic que no usa ninguna prenda. Otra curiosidad de esta forma es que al no tener boca u ojos, vuelve al personaje completamente inexpresivo (esto último es lo considerable siniestro junto a su mentalidad violenta). • Eggman se quedó curiosamente con su mote, pues se lo puso su archienemigo (Sonic) para reírse de él, y cuando este tiende a hacerlo Eggman nunca lo acepta o se lo toma a bien. Tal vez esto sea porque en la "Era Clásica" (al igual que con Tails) hubo una discusión acerca de los nombres por las diferencias culturales. Llamándose Eggman tan solo en Japón, en el resto del mundo se optó por dejar "Ivo Robotnik" para aceptar finalmente el nombre oriental, aprovechando el salto al 3D (Sonic Adventure). Al habituarse cada nombre a una cultura, el nombre de "Eggman" pasó a ser el apodo por el que se le reconocería siempre e "Ivo Robotnik" el nombre real, aunque en desuso. Tails sufrió una situación parecida, aunque desde siempre estuvo decidido que "Tails" fuese su apodo, mientras que "Miles Prower" fuese su nombre original (según él, "prefiere el mote porque su nombre real no le gusta"). • Los personajes de la saga no muestran tener dedos en los pies. Esto se puede comprobar con los artworks de algunos de los personajes usando sandalias y con Darkspine Sonic, que no lleva zapatos. • Solaris es llamado "La Llama de La Esperanza", siendo esto irónico: Mephiles es una persona cruel y manipuladora, e Iblis una máquina de destrucción masiva. Incluso cuando ambos se unieron, sólo pensaba en destruir el tiempo para desaparecer en la nada. • Sonic muestra ser inmune a la manipulación psicológica, ya que Eggman Nega intentó enfurecerle después de hacerlo con Blaze, provocando que él se frustrase en su lugar. Con Dark Gaia, ya que este se alimenta de las emociones negativas hasta que madura, y Sonic fue el único que no se vio afectado de noche por su energía, cambiando únicamente su apariencia y ligeramente su carácter (según Chip/Light Gaia esto se debía a su fuerza de voluntad). En Sonic and The Black Knight, pues no pudo afectarle el poder oscuro de la vaina de Excálibur. La única ocasión en la que funcionó, fue en Sonic X, cuando se transformó en Dark Sonic (al ver cómo Black Narcissus torturaba a Chris y a Cosmo), pero está excepción no es canónica. También puede ocurrir lo mismo en el enfrentamiento contra Ifrit en Sonic Rivals 2, y solo si se decide concretamente a qué personajes se controla. • Sonic ha cambiado en varias ocasiones sus párpados; Classic Sonic los tiene del mismo color que sus brazos y hocico, y Modern Sonic los tiene azules; a excepción de algunas continuidades en las que los tiene como se ha mencionado anteriormente (en ocasiones no se le añaden y se utilizan rasgos faciales manga en su lugar). • A pesar de su miedo al agua y/o no saber nadar, en Sonic Lost World, Sonic en una ocasión dice: "Cuando acabemos con esto me voy a pasar horas bajo la ducha...". Según Tails en Sonic X, su hidrofobia se debe simplemente al odio por los lugares en los que no puede correr. • Los personajes (canónicos) basados en aves, no tienen alas y no parecen ser capaces de volar. Los únicos a los que se les ha visto hacerlo son los Babylon Rogues, y solo cuando pilotan X-Gears. • Muchos de los personajes de la franquicia tienen un enorme parecido con personajes de otras sagas (la más común y debatida es la de Dragon Ball Z, y, en algunos casos, incluso con otros universos provenientes de Nintendo u otras empresas del mismo sector). • Casi todos los robots de la serie E tienen como parte del nombre o (como la abreviatura del mismo) el nombre de una letra griega. Omega, auto-proclamado el último de esta serie de robots creados por Eggman, también es curiosamente la última letra del alfabeto griego. • Una de las cuestiones dadas en Sonic Lost World es el regreso de los Wisps. Esto es explicado en el juego para dispositivos móviles Sonic'' Runners'', en el cual, al llegar a cierto evento de historia, unos Wisps blancos afirman que varios de su especie decidieron quedarse en el mundo de Sonic. Según dichos personajes, decidieron esto por la comodidad y el aprecio al planeta, pero también con el propósito de ayudar a Sonic por haberles salvado en los acontecimientos de Sonic Colors. • Puede que Sonic sea nocturno; al menos parcialmente. Sus ojos mantienen el brillo sin importar la iluminación del entorno (esto último da a entender que posee infravisión; es decir, ver en la oscuridad). Además, en las etapas diurnas de Sonic Unleashed si no se controla a Sonic durante un rato, una de las acciones que realiza mientras espera la reacción del jugador es tumbarse de lado y adormecerse, algo que no ocurre si en el juego es de noche. • Los nombres de los personajes rara vez son nombres propios reales (Amy, Sally), pues suelen tratarse de conceptos simples basados en su físico (Silver, Knuckles), en una habilidad (Blaze, Sonic), en su personalidad (Charmy, Shadow) y en ocasiones de un nombre derivado (Espio, Rouge). Además, rara vez pasan de ser bisílabos. • El peinado/pelaje de los personajes, a pesar de no tratarse precisamente de cabello (como en el caso de Sonic y su cabellera de púas) parece imitar distintos estilos reales: las púas de Knuckles (y las de la mayoría de equidnas) imitan unas rastas. Las orejas de Cream simulan unas coletas altas y los capullos de Cosmo dos moños. Las púas de Sonic parecen ser mechones y las vetas de Shadow unas mechas rojizas. Los únicos personajes que de verdad son notorios o se trata verdaderamente de pelo son Blaze, Amy y Sally (Tails y Rouge simplemente tienen puntas en la frente y nuca, respectivamente, y el resto de personajes no parecen simular nada de esto), y el peinado de Silver no parece tratarse de nada concreto. Wave aparenta tener dos coletas bajas, imitando la cola bífida de las golondrinas, y Jet simplemente posee una cresta. • Sonic es hasta ahora el personaje en emplear más lenguaje coloquial. • Cuando se usan los Color Powers (especialmente Sonic), la forma que se adopta realmente se trata sólo de la cabeza con rasgos basados en el Wisp absorbido (una cola de corchea como Magenta Rythm, o unas astas de fuego siendo Red Burst). Sin embargo, los ojos, el hocico y en ocasiones las púas y las orejas se mantienen. En Sonic Runners se aprecia con mayor detalle, cambiando el diseño y la forma para no diferenciarse entre los personajes. • El físico de Shadow se ha deteriorado con el paso del tiempo (concretamente sus zapatillas, que mirando detalladamente, se comprueba que están desteñidas) y algo similar ocurre con las de Sonic en las suelas en ocasiones. • Nunca se ha visto claramente la apariencia que poseían los Babilonios (solo se sabe de sus descendientes, los Babylon Rogues), pero debido a los grabados, esculturas y al Team Babylon, parece que se trataban de aves. • Todos los Wisps tienen un cuerpo compuesto casi únicamente por su cabeza, tres tentáculos, de ninguno a tres ojos y un color por subespecie. • Todos los Wisps Nega carecen de ojos, constan de una boca en forma de zig-zag (siendo los únicos en tener una) y poseen colores muy oscuros en comparación a otros Wisps (por no decir los más oscuros). Además, todos ellos son artificiales, manipulados para convertir su hyperina (hyper-go-on en Inglés) en energía negativa. • Todos los Babylon Rogues tienen ojos azules, gafas, un talismán, tatuajes en forma de llamas y nombres monosílabos. Además, sus primeros dobladores también doblaron a otros personajes de la saga antes que a ellos. • Tanto Shadow como Eclipse se tratan de híbridos entre Black Arm y erizo, pero con las características genéticas repartidas de diferente forma: Shadow es un erizo con genes de Black Arm, y Eclipse es un Black Arm con forma de erizo. • A pesar de su miedo a las tormentas eléctricas, Tails en ocasiones (concretamente en el logotipo de Sonic Heroes) posee un rayo como símbolo y en algunos juegos como Sonic Battle, es capaz de generar electricidad estática por la fricción de sus colas. • Blaze, a pesar de tener poderes ígneos, no tiene ningún indicio físico de esto, y los Babylon Rogues, que no poseen ninguna pyrokinesis, tienen marcas de llamas. • Antes de que a Sonic se le conociera con su nombre actual, en un principio seria llamado "Mr. Neddlemouse" pero los creadores quisieron ponerle Sonic, por la sencilla razón de que sonaba "mas genial". • Sonic y Tails son los únicos personajes masculinos en tener temas musicales con una mujer como vocalista. • A Sonic (preferiblemente el moderno) se le asocia en muchas ocasiones con el viento o las tormentas, pese a no contar con un control "real" de estos. Esto se ve en la comparación usada para describir su personalidad, la velocidad (en ocasiones provocando fuertes corrientes de aire), temas musicales ("Knight of The Wind", "Blue on The Run"). • Los personajes "olvidados" de la saga (Bean the Dynamite, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper, Bark the Polar Bear, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel y Honey the Cat) y los originarios de Sonic Satam (Sally Acorn, Bunnie "Rabbot", Antoine D' Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, NICOLE y Snively) solo han vuelto a aparecer en los cómics. • El diseño de Sonic era una “fusión” entre Mickey Mouse y el Gato Felix, pero después se decidió hacerlo un erizo. • En un episodio de Los Simpsons aparece un cartel con Sonic y Amy que dice: "Sonic The Hedgehog Says: Wait Untile Marriage" que se traduce como "Sonic El Erizo dice: Espera Hasta el Matrimonio". • En un episodio de Los Simpsons "Marge Be Not Proud", cuando Bart trata de robar el videojuego que quiere, aparece Sonic, quien lo incita a robarlo diciendo "¡Tómalo tú, tómalo tú!". .A pesar de no conocerse su verdadera naturaleza, Dark Sonic (un nombre no oficial) se emplea como el "alter-ego" de Sonic (estereotipándolo como su lado oscuro). Además, se volvió tremendamente popular, a pesar de que sus datos en mayoría son desconocidos. Se sospecha que pueda no ser una super-transformación (o una situación similar a la de Blooming Cosmo). .En los niveles egipcios de Sonic Adventure 2, pueden apreciarse dibujos ambientados en grabados egipcios reales. Sin embargo, a pesar de contar con imágenes idénticas, algunas están modificadas para homenajear a la saga (las esfinges tienen el rostro de Eggman, los Dioses tienen las cabezas ambientadas en las de los personajes antropomórficos y los animales "menores" tienen cabeza de Chao). •Por error, en algunas animaciones (incluso en la pelicula) Sonic tiene los brazos azules y por eso en Sonic Boom los tiene así. •En la saga han aparecido dos "Ifrits" (genios o demonios arábigos del fuego): el jefe final de Sonic Rivals 2 y el de Evil Foundry, de Sonic & The Secret Rings. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta lo dicho por Mephiles, el tercero podría ser ni más ni menos que Sonic, pues en Sonic 2006 era llamado "La Semilla de Iblís", misma forma en que se les llama a los Ifrits. •Los colores del Team Sonic (azul, rojo, amarillo) son los colores primarios, y los del Team Chaotix, curiosamente, son la mezcla de estos (verde, morado, naranja).